Sick
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: Luke's been infected by an alien parasite and according to Mr. Smith, it won't pass out of his system for at least a week. Now Sarah Jane's got to deal with taking care of a sick Luke for seven days.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any SJA characters. They all belong to BBC.**

* * *

Luke's POV

I woke up how always did on school days. But today was different.

I didn't turn on music while I got dressed in my school uniform.

I wasn't able to even start getting dressed for school.

Once I got out of bed, I was hit with this dizziness that made the room spin. I slowly sat back down at the edge of my bed as my head starting to pound. My eyes were now feeling really heavy and I just wanted to close them; I am so tired.

Maybe just five more minutes? Yeah, I'll rest them for five minutes and then I'll get ready for school.

* * *

Sarah Jane's POV

I made Luke his toast and sat in the kitchen reading today's paper. I glanced at the clock as flipped the page and noticed it was already half passed seven. I didn't see Luke and I didn't hear the radio blasting from his room like I usually do in the morning. I put down the paper and went upstairs to check on him. I found Luke asleep on top of his covers.

"Luke." I say as I gently shake him awake. "Luke, wake up."

"No, mum." Luke groans. "I'm tired."

"Luke, it's half past seven. You're going to be late if you don't get up." I say and Luke opens his eyes and slowly sits up.

"I was only resting for five minutes." Luke says and I frowned looking at him. He looked pale, his voice sounded hoarse, and then when he tried to stand up, he looked ready to fall over. I quickly grabbed him and helped him sit back down. "Mum, I don't feel well."

"Why don't you lie back down for a minute?" I say and he nodded slowly. I pulled the covers back so he could get back into bed and then put them over him. I then went up to the attic. I knew something was wrong as Luke was given perfect health. He shouldn't be ill. The only other time this happened was because of that Rackweed plant got into his system; I wonder if we have an alien on our hands.

"Mr. Smith, I need you."

"I assume this is about Luke." Mr. Smith states and I nod.

"Yes, he's ill, but he shouldn't be. The Bane gave him perfect health. There must be something wrong." I say.

"I have detected an alien parasite." Mr. Smith says and brings up images onto the screen. "It isn't fatal, but if it has gotten into Luke, which would explain him becoming ill, it will take time for it to pass through his system."

"How long will that take?"

"At least a week, maybe more considering Luke isn't like most people." Mr. Smith says and I sighed. At least a week.

"But you're saying it's nothing dangerous?" I ask. This was my son and if there was even the chance of this harming him, I wasn't just going to sit here and wait it out.

"No. But as it passes through his system, it will appear in symptoms such as Fever, Chills, Sore Throat, Nausea, Stomach Cramps, and ect." Mr. Smith explains. Though it wasn't dangerous, this meant Luke was going to have to get through a week of being sick; oh this should be fun.

"Any advice?" I ask.

"I'm sorry, but I do not understand the question." Mr. Smith says and I try to think of a better way to put this.

"Do you know how I can handle this? What should I do? Is there anything I can do?"

"I believe you should treat this how anyone would tend to a sick child." Mr. Smith says and I nod. This would definitely be an interesting week.

"Thank you, Mr. Smith." I say and then go back downstairs and try to think of what to do. I knew it was nothing serious and eventually Luke would be back to his normal self; but this was so different. Aliens I could deal with. I've never had to take care of anyone that was sick before, so this was all new to me; and to Luke as well. Mr. Smith said I should I treat this how any mother would if their son was sick, but I don't really know the first thing about that. I didn't even get sick when I was child. Well I did, but it wasn't very often. The only thing my Aunt Lavinia would do, besides tell me to rest, is phone a doctor, and I couldn't really do that for Luke.

I guess I'll have to figure this out on my own.

I grabbed a thermometer from the bathroom closet and went back into Luke's room. I'm sure this is what most parents do first. I sat on the edge of his bed and stroked his hair. He was asleep. I knew he was tired and I didn't want to wake him, but I knew it's better if I do. I had to know what his symptoms were and maybe I had something here that could help treat them; maybe that could help until he gets over this.

"Luke." I said gently rubbing his back to wake him. "Luke, I need you to wake up for me." I hear Luke groan and then move slightly. "How are you feeling now?"

"Not great." Luke says as he turns over so he's now laying back against his pillow looking up at me; he did not look great either.

"Can you tell me what's wrong exactly?" I ask. I needed to know what I was dealing with.

"I'm tired."

"Besides that." I laugh a bit.

"When I stood up, I got really dizzy and everything went blurry." Luke says and I nodded. I guess I won't have him get up then. "My head hurts and I'm really cold."

I wonder if he had a fever; Mr. Smith said that was a possible symptom.

"I think we should take your temperature." I say and Luke takes the thermometer from me and puts it in his mouth. "There's nothing else?" I ask him and Luke shakes his head. I guess that was good, but I had feeling that could change later. A few moments later I took the thermometer from Luke to see the reading. "101.2"

"Is that bad?" Luke asks, looking scared. "Mum, what's going on?"

"Mr. Smith says you been infected by an alien parasite. He says eventually it will pass and you'll be back to normal, but until then you'll be like this. These symptoms you are feeling now and ones you may feel later are the parasite." I explained. "It'll be alright, I promise. I'll take care of you."

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Luke asks with his eyes barely open. He was so tired, but I didn't want him to go to sleep just yet.

"In a minute. I want to get some medicine into you first." I say, getting up to go check if we actually had anything. I hope we did because I didn't really want to leave Luke alone while he's like this. I went into the medicine cabinets and I couldn't really find anything. I had painkillers and vitamins, which would be no use to Luke.

I didn't want to leave Luke to go get medicine, but I didn't want to just do nothing either. At least if I gave him something, it might help him feel a little better.

Maybe Gita will have something that could help.

I went over the road and knocked on the door. Rani answered the door and she seemed surprised to see me instead of Luke. "Hey Sarah Jane, where's Luke?" She asks me.

"He's not feeling well today, so he's in bed." I said and watched as a look of concern appeared on Rani's face. "It isn't anything to worry about. I'll explain it to you and Clyde later. Anyways, I was actually hoping to talk to your mum." Rani nodded and then called for her and then Gita came out.

"Hello Sarah. What can I do for you?" Gita asks.

"I was wondering if you had any medicine you could spare." I asked. "Luke's ill and I don't have anything in the house to give him."

"Oh of course. Just be a moment." Gita says and goes back inside.

"You sure, it's nothing..." Rani tries to ask, but is cut off at hearing Gita coming back.

"Here you are. I'm sure he won't like the taste, but it works wonders." Gita says and I grin. I was just happy I had something to give him; and it probably wasn't that bad.

"Thank you so much. Normally, I wouldn't ask, but I don't want to leave Luke with him being ill." I say.

"Oh it's no trouble at all, Sarah. We have plenty of medicine and I'm sure Rani is happy with giving that away." Gita says and I grin a bit at that as I see Rani roll her eyes. "If you need anything else, just ask." I nod as she goes inside and Rani walks slowly beside me.

"I hope he's alright." Rani says. "Clyde and I can come over after school. If that's alright."

"It's fine. Now you better be off." I say and then go back inside and upstairs to Luke. "Sorry, I had to get some medicine from Gita."

"Mum, why do I need to take medicine? Will it even work on me?" Luke asks me.

"Mr. Smith says I should treat you as if you were like anybody else when they're sick." I tell him. I thought the same thing too, but even if this doesn't work, it doesn't hurt to try it. I read the dose and poured it into the cup. It said it would work for about 4-6 hours; I just hope it works at all. "Here." I hand the cup to Luke and he drinks it. He coughs as he hands it back to me.

"Mum that tastes awful." Luke says. I guess Gita was right about one thing.

"I know, but let's hope it helps." I say. "Now why don't you rest for now? Clyde and Rani will be over later to see you." Luke nods and after laying back down, he closes his eyes. I rub his head for a little while until I know he was asleep.

Maybe it wouldn't be that bad taking care of him.

* * *

 **Now I've got this one posted. I'll do my best at updating both this and my other one, but I can't promise my updates will be frequent. Anyways, Sarah Jane's going to have her hands full taking care of Luke, though she won't mind taking care of him ;) Let me know how you like this one in the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any SJA characters. They all belong to BBC.**

* * *

Sarah Jane's POV

Luke slept for a while. I checked on him multiple times just to make sure he was okay. He was still out cold. It gave me time to think about what to do. According to Mr. Smith, fatigue and fever aren't the only symptoms Luke will have while he's like this. He also says Luke may be ill longer because he's not like most people. His body will probably try and fight off the parasite which will extend it's time in him.

I went into the kitchen. He would need to eat something eventually, but the cupboards are bare. I really needed to go to the shops, but I didn't want to leave Luke. Maybe when Clyde and Rani come over I could just go make a quick trip.

I just needed to get some food that wouldn't result in me setting the kitchen on fire and some more medicine. I knew that we'd probably run out of the bottle Gita gave me soon and we'd need more. But I don't know what medicine to get. I would need to have a doctor take a look at Luke, but I couldn't exactly explain the situation to one.

 _This is my son who was given perfect health by these aliens and is now infected by an alien parasite. So please tell me what the best medicine to treat his symptoms is._

That wasn't an option. So at the moment, I'm stuck with making him toast and giving him cherry flavored cold medicine every four hours.

* * *

A little bit later I went upstairs to check on Luke and he was awake. I sat next to him on his bed and moved the hair out of his eyes. "How're you feeling?"

"Still not great." Luke tells me.

"Does your head still hurt?" I ask as I felt his forehead. He still felt really warm and now he was sweating a bit. "I want to take your temperature again. Here." I tell him as I pick up the thermometer that I left on his drawer. I put it in his mouth under his tongue and then stood up. I did know one thing that might help with his headache. "I'll be right back." I say and go into the bathroom to get a washcloth. I run of cool water and wring it out before going back into Luke's room. I take the thermometer out of his mouth and sigh. His temperature wasn't much lower than it was this morning; but I guess that's better than it going up. "This should help with your head." I tell Luke as I put the washcloth on his head. "Is that any better?"

"Yeah." Luke closes his eyes and I took that as it gave him some relief. I took his hand and then looked up and saw Luke was looking at me. "Mum, is this going to get worse?"

"Mr. Smith says you won't have the same symptoms and that it may take a little bit longer than a week for you to get better." I tell him exactly what he told me.

"So...yes?" I nod at what Luke says. I wish there was more I could do, I really do, but there wasn't. All I could do was treat the symptoms and wait it out.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you." I say and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Just please don't try and cook." Luke says "We don't need the kitchen burning down like last time." I frown at that. I love that he had so little faith in my abilities but then I laugh a bit. He did have a point. If I could burn the kitchen down by making scrambled eggs, who knows what would happen to the house if I tried to make a pizza or something.

"And that's why _Masterchef_ Clydey is here!" I turn around to see Clyde walk in, followed by Rani.

"I didn't hear you knock." I say.

"The door was unlocked." Clyde says and I sigh. But I guess they were in a hurry to see if Luke really was ill like I said. "So what's going on? He doesn't look like he's inhaled any Rackweed spores."

"Shut up Clyde! Let Luke explain." Rani says as she sits down next to me.

"Apparently I've got an alien parasite in me." Luke says before I had the chance to open my mouth. "And I've just got to suffer through these symptoms for about a week."

"So you really caught a bug." Clyde says and Luke laughs. At least he was laughing.

"Okay well, I'll be back. I just got to go to the shops." I say as I get up. "I'll be back soon." I tell Luke and then turn to Rani. "Phone me if anything happens." She nods and I go grab my keys.

* * *

Luke's POV

"So did I miss anything today?" I ask Rani after my mum left.

"Well besides a bunch of lectures? I'll tell you my dad's missing you. Without you answering all the questions it was like pulling teeth in there." Rani says and I laugh.

"I swear her dad was ready to pull his hair out." Clyde says. "It probably didn't help that I started throwing some jokes around."

"Some? You cracked one every time my dad opened his mouth." Rani says and I laugh. That sounded like Clyde.

"Well it's his fault for backing into the corner." Clyde says. "So take your time getting better. If that was day one without you, I can't even imagine how funny day two will be." I roll my eyes as Clyde backs up against my door. "Now I'm going to see if I can find something in your kitchen to cook before Sarah Jane gets home and sets the house on fire."

"So what's it like? First time being sick." Rani asks as soon as Clyde left the room.

"It sucks." I tell her. "Oh and that medicine is disgusting by the way."

"Oh I know. Sorry." Rani laughs. Though I'm almost one hundred percent sure she was happy to give it me as it wouldn't be in her house.

"Does all medicine taste that bad?"

"No, there's actually a lot worse." Rani says. I don't even want to know what could be worse than what mum made me take earlier. I really hope she doesn't want me to take it again because that's just vile.

Rani and I talked for a while, but then Clyde came back up. "I thought you were cooking." Rani says.

"I was. It's on the stove. It's done." Clyde says.

"It's alright, I'm not hungry anyways." That's weird. Not too long ago I was hungry, but now, I'm not. Actually the thought of food was disgusting. I did not want to think about food. I feel really weird. I feel really strange.

"Luke, you alright?" I hear Clyde ask me and I was going to answer but I felt my stomach lunge.

"Move!" I hear Rani yell as she pushes Clyde aside to grab my trash can. She brings it over just as I start to throw up.

"Oh!" Clyde says and I look up briefly, but then back down as I started vomiting again. "Rani, how did you...?"

"I know the look." Rani says and then I feel her start to rub my back as I dry heave into my trash can. "Yeah I don't think Luke is in the mood for eating."

"Clyde, can you get him some water?" Rani asks as I put the trashcan on the floor and lay back down. "It'll be alright." Rani says as she rubs my shoulder; I guess she was trying to help and though it was nice, it didn't stop my stomach from turning.

"Mum—"

"Sarah Jane will be back soon." Rani says just as Clyde comes back in and hands her the glass of water. "Here, sit up and drink." I shake my head. I didn't want any water. I don't think drinking water is what's going to stop it from turning. "Luke, you need to drink. Just a little." Rani says and I force myself to sit up. My whole body was now aching which made it harder for me to move. Rani brought the water close to my mouth, but I took it from her.

"I got it." I say. I wasn't helpless that I couldn't hold a glass of water myself. I wasn't a baby or anything. I know she was trying to help, but I could manage. And I didn't exactly like that my two best mates were seeing me like this. It was weird. I wish mum was back. I just wanted mum.

I drank the water. Not much, maybe a few sips. Then I laid back down in bed hoping mum would be back soon. Why did she have to leave? It's not like I'm hungry anyways.

"Should we call Sarah Jane?" I hear Clyde whisper to Rani. Did he really think I couldn't hear him? I am no more than two feet away. "She did say to call if something happened."

"I'm fine." I insist. I would be fine.

"Really? Tell that to your trashcan." Clyde comments and I roll my eyes.

"You don't need to tell her." I say.

"He's right Clyde. She'll just worry and she said she was just running to the shops. She'll be back." Rani says. I didn't want mum to worry and I'd probably be fine. Though I really hope Rani is right and it won't be too much longer until she's back.

* * *

Sarah Jane's POV

I didn't want to be long so I got what I needed quickly. I got the foods that Luke likes and another bottle of cold medicine. I then quickly drove home. I walked in and saw a pot on the stove. I guess Clyde decided to cook something for Luke. I took the top off and saw it was Chicken Noddle Soup. It smelled just lovely.

I was walking up the stairs when I heard something; it didn't sound good. I rushed up the stairs and when I went into Luke's room, I found him vomiting into his trashcan, with Rani standing behind him rubbing his back.

"Mum." I hear Luke say and I go over to him once Rani backed away.

"It's okay, I'm here." I say and look up at Clyde and Rani. "I told you to call me if anything happened."

"We didn't want to worry you." Rani says.

"Mum, it hurts." Luke tells me as he holds onto his stomach.

"I told you to call me! I could have gotten him medicine!" I snapped.

"Mum...it's my fault...I told them not to." Luke says. "It's n-not their fault." I sighed. He was a bright boy, but he sometimes made stupid decisions. "It's gone now." Luke says referring to his stomachache. Though it might have passed for now, I have feeling it will come back. I look up and notice Rani and Clyde had left the room.

I go find them downstairs. Clyde was stirring the soup that was in the pot and Rani was sitting on the couch. "I'm sorry I snapped."

"It's alright. We get it." Rani says.

"Luke's never been sick before and I just feel so useless." I sit down on the couch next to Rani and put my head into my lap. Luke was miserable and it was just going to get worse and who knows when he would get better? And there was nothing I could do. I pick my head up when I feel Rani put her hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be alright. Luke will get through this." Rani says. "Mr. Smith said it would pass. Luke will get better." I nodded. Rani was right. Luke would get better. "Well I better get home. See you tomorrow."

"You didn't have to cook for us, Clyde." I say going over to Clyde who was putting something into the soup.

"Well if I didn't, you would have tried and once again burned down the kitchen." I laugh. He probably was right and this would probably be a lot better than what I got from the market. "And don't worry soon enough you'll be enjoying yourself."

"What do you mean?" I ask confused. How would I be able to enjoy anything while Luke's like this?

"Whenever I would get sick, my mum would spend all her time taking care of me. It was kind of annoying, but I let her because I knew she kind of enjoyed it." Clyde says. "I think it's a mum thing." I don't know if it would be the same for me. I'll be enjoying myself when Luke's better, but before that, I'm not so sure. "Anyways, soups done and I better get home before mum worries. See you later."

After Clyde left I made a bowl of soup for Luke and brought it upstairs. "Luke, here why don't you sit up and have some soup." I say trying to hand him the bowl and a spoon.

"No. I'm fine." Luke says and I frowned.

"Luke you need to eat something." I tell him. He hadn't eaten anything all day and he really needed to.

"No mum, I'll just throw it up."

"You're going to throw up anyways, but it would be better to have something in your stomach instead of just stomach acid." I tell him and Luke then takes the bowl from me. "Just eat a little bit." I tell him and he does. He eats about half the bowl before I take it and put it downstairs. I then as I was putting the soup away from later, I heard Luke yell for me.

"Mum!"

I quickly went upstairs and back to Luke. "It's okay, I'm here." I tell him as I rub his shoulder.

"Mum, it hurts" Luke says while he clutches his stomach. He then moves towards the edge of his bed, grabbing the trash as he starts to throw up again. I rubbed Luke's back as he vomited and wished there was something I could do. All I could do was sit here while he got sick and rub his back. Eventually he stopped vomiting. He put the trashcan down and laid back. "Mum, please. Make it stop." Luke begged with obvious tears in his eyes. It broke my heart to see him like this. I wished more than anything that I could make it stop, but I couldn't.

"We'll have to try some medicine." I say as that was the only thing I could do for him. I grab the bottle from his nightstand and pour one dose into the cup. I look up and see Luke shaking his head. "Luke, there's nothing else I can do. This is the only thing that may help." I tell him and hand him the cup; it would be his choice to take it. Luke took the cup from me and swallowed, he then coughed as he handed it back to me. "That's what I thought." I say to myself as put the cap back on the bottle. I got up to go put the medicine away, but I felt Luke grab my arm. I looked back at him.

"Luke?"

"Mum. Don't go." Luke says. "Don't leave me. Please."

I put the medicine bottle down on the floor and sat back down on the bed. "Oh come here." I say as I pull Luke into my arms.

"It hurts." Luke cried.

"I know. Shh, it'll be okay." I say as I held him in my arms and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Just don't leave me."

"I won't, I promise." I tell him. I didn't want to leave him and as long as he wanted me, I would stay. "I'll stay right here with you. I'm not going anywhere." I say and then give him a kiss on the forehead. "I promise." I held Luke in my arms, comforting him as best as I could until he fell asleep. And even then, I didn't move him; I didn't want to.

I guess Clyde was right; maybe I would enjoy this a bit.

* * *

 **Next chapter is going to feature a certain _Doctor Who_ character. Let me know if there is anything you want to see or have any ideas. Now please review, they fuel my writing. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any SJA characters. They all belong to BBC.**

* * *

Sarah Jane's POV

I woke up with a stiff neck and Luke still asleep in my arms. I didn't have the heart to leave him, especially after he begged me not to. So it was worth it. Plus, I didn't really mind this. I brought my hand up to his forehead and Luke felt really warm. He still had a fever and now he was getting more and more symptoms. The medicine for now is helping, but I don't know how long it's going to keep working. And now with Luke not wanting me to leave him, it's going to be harder.

Maybe I should call a doctor.

"Mum." I look down and see Luke opening his eyes. I stroke his hair and smile at him. "Did you stay here all night?" He asks me and I nodded.

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to." I tell him. I didn't want Luke feeling like he forced me. Yes, he did ask me to stay, but I easily could have left after he fell asleep; I wanted to stay. "Now how are you feeling? Does your stomach still hurt?"

Luke nods. "A little bit, yeah. And my throat hurts too."

"What about your head?" I ask and Luke nods. He then starts to cough; it didn't sound good at all. "Okay, well, I think I'm going to call a doctor to come take a look at you." I tell him.

"What?" Luke asks as he looks up at me. He looked at me like I'm crazy. "You can't. You know that. Besides, what could they do? I don't think they carry medicine to get rid of alien parasites at the pharmacy."

"Luke, you keep getting worse and we don't know if this medicine is going to keep working. If I get a doctor to look at you, they can give me the best medicine for your symptoms." I tell him. I wasn't expecting anything on how to get rid of alien parasites. I just needed medicine. Better medicine. I couldn't just sit here and hope this medicine keeps working; I had to make sure it works.

"How are you going to explain— _me_?" Luke asks. "I'm sure they'll ask questions once they see I don't have a navel."

"I have a friend." I tell him as I run my fingers through his hair, which I think he seems to like. "And she already knows about you."

"Okay." Luke agrees. "Mum, you'll stay with me, right?"

"Yeah, of course." I say and give him a kiss. "Now I'll be right back. I just have to go call her." I get up from the bed and go downstairs to grab my phone. Once I dig it out from my purse, I call my friend, Martha. I tell her the situation and luckily she wasn't too far, so she'd be there soon. After I finish talking to her, I go back upstairs to Luke's room.

Luke's POV

I sat up so mum could get up and she left to go call her doctor friend. I coughed a couple times and now my throat felt really sore. It felt so dry. And the coughing didn't help either; I think it made it worse. My head was pounding and my stomach, it didn't hurt like yesterday, but it still hurt. It wasn't agonizing, more like acute, but it still hurt. I felt cold, but I knew I probably still had a fever. I felt absolutely awful. Mum thinks that this doctor can do something. I'm not really sure about this, but I hope she's right.

"She'll be here soon." Mum tells me once she sits down next to me on the bed. I wanted to lay down again, like I had been when I woke up, but I shouldn't. I was too old for that. I'm sure mum didn't want that either after doing it all night. "You can lay on me, if you want." Mum then says. Was it obvious? Didn't she think I'm too old for this? "I don't mind." She says. I go back to how I was before and she wraps her arms around me; it felt really nice. But she probably was only letting me because I didn't feel well.

I feel her run her hand through my hair and across my forehead. It felt really good. But she only did it once. "You can keep doing that." I say, but I regret it. What am I? Five? It's stupid.

She starts doing it again. Oh screw it, I felt awful, so I can like whatever. I don't even care if it is stupid. At least Clyde wasn't here; he'd probably crack about a hundred jokes about it.

"I knew you liked this." Mum says.

"Sorry. I know I'm too old for this."

"No one has to know if you don't want them to." Mum says. "Besides, I don't mind this at all."

"You don't think I'm acting like a child?" I ask.

"Not at all, even though you still are _a child_." Mum says and I grin a bit; I guess I am. "And I'm actually enjoying myself a bit."

"It's only because I'm ill."

"Hmm, I think I'd enjoy this whether you were sick or not." I grin a bit. That made me feel a little better. And I guess no one had to know about it. "You'll always be my baby." She adds as she kisses me on my forehead again like earlier.

"Even though I was never a baby." We both laugh at that.

"Oh I love you, Luke."

"I love you too."

* * *

We just lay here in my bed like this for a while. We didn't say anything. I just laid there while she did that thing I liked. It made me forget about being sick for a little bit. Everything still hurt, but for some reason, this just made it better. I don't know how to explain it. I guess it was easier to deal with.

I started to close my eyes, feeling a bit tired, but I was startled awake by the doorbell being rung. "That must be her, then." I say and move so mum could get up to answer the door.

"Yeah. Now just relax and I'll bring her up here." Mum says and goes downstairs. I can hear another woman's voice talking to mum, but I couldn't make out what either one were saying to each other. I moved back a bit, for some reason, as I heard the other woman's voice getting closer. "Luke, this is Martha Jones." She says as she walks into the room beside her. She looked familiar. Haven't I seen her before? Oh right, the TARDIS.

I guess I knew how mum knew her.

"Hi." I say as mum sits back down next to me.

"Hiya, so she tells me a parasite's made you ill?" She asks and I nod.

"It'll pass. Eventually." I say.

"Yeah? Okay, well I'll have a look at you and we'll see if we can get you anything that'll help until then." Martha says as she sits down on my bed in front of me and starts going into her bag.

"W-What are you going to do?" I ask.

"I'm just gonna check a few things. Don't worry, it won't hurt." She tells me as I then feel mum rub my back. I don't know why I felt scared. I shouldn't be scared, I've seen scarier things. "So does anything hurt?" Martha asks and I nod. Everything pretty much hurt, but it was mostly my throat, head, and stomach.

"My head, throat, and stomach." I tell her before she can ask. I watch as she takes a light out of her pocket.

"Just follow the light with your eyes." I do what she asks though I didn't understand what that was for. I didn't say my eyes hurt. "Put this under your tongue for me." Martha says and I did. It beeped a couple of seconds later and she took out. "102.5." She says. Was that higher than yesterday? I think it is. So I really am getting worse. "Have you been taking any other medicine?" She asks me.

"Some cold medicine." I say and then I start to cough, which once again, makes my throat hurt more than it did before.

"Oh that doesn't sound good." Martha says as she takes her stethoscope out. "Take some deep breaths for me." She tells me and I do. She then takes out the light again. "Open and say 'ahh' for me." I open my mouth and do what she tells me to do. I don't know why I had to say that, but I do it anyways. "Can you lie back and lift up your shirt?"

"Why?" I ask. What did she need me to do that for?

"You said your stomach hurts so I want to feel areas on your stomach." Martha explains. I lay back and lift up my shirt. Would she say anything about me not having a navel? I jolt a bit when she first touches me. "Did that hurt?"

"No, your hands are just cold." I say honestly and she laughs.

"You should feel The Doctor's hands." Martha replies as she starts feeling areas on my stomach. "Let me know if anything hurts."

I nodded at that. "Surprised by the no belly button?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Your mum told me. And I stopped being surprised a while ago. I remember when I met The Doctor, he was posing as a human and I listened for a heartbeat; I didn't expect two hearts." She says and I laugh. I couldn't even imagine that.

"Alright. So I can get some medicine that will help with that throat and some that will help his stomach. You said he was vomiting yesterday?" Martha asks and mum nods. "Well it will help with some the pain and in some cases, it induces vomiting." She says and I frown, I didn't want to have to vomit again, but maybe I would get lucky. She did say only in some cases. "I'll be back with that. Also, make sure to keep him hydrated." Martha says and she left. She dropped off the medicine an hour later, along with a note to call if anything else changes or happens.

I had this feeling I would be seeing her again. I didn't mind; she seemed alright.

Mum came up with two different bottles of medicine. And neither of them were pills. Oh great. "I'm not taking that." I say. I didn't want it. And neither my throat nor my stomach hurt that much, so I didn't need it.

"Luke—"

"I don't need it. I'm okay." I say, but then started to cough.

"I think you need to take this one." She says holding the bottle up that was for my sore throat, which was now really burning.

"Mum—"

"No."

"Luke, you need it." Mum says. I watched as she took the cap off and then filled not a cup, but this tube that almost looked like a syringe with light orange colored liquid. A part of me was curious on what people decided to artificially flavor that; but I wasn't curious enough to find out. I shook my head. I wasn't taking that. "Luke, please." She tried handing it to me but I didn't take it.

I wasn't taking that.

Sarah Jane's POV

I heard teenagers could be stubborn, but I never thought it could be about taking two tablespoons of cough medicine. But it was. Luke wouldn't take it. I mean, I know medicine could taste bad, but was it really worth it? I'm sure his throat hurts more than medicine tastes bad. He's worse off not taking it.

"Luke—"

"No." He says for what felt like the hundredth time and he started to cough again. He cleared his throat when he was done. "No." He says again.

"You have to take it at some point." I say.

"Mum, it doesn't even hurt that much." Luke says but then breaks into another coughing fit. This time it lasted longer than the others and once he finished with this cough fit, he touched his neck. "Ugh." He groaned; he did not sound good at all.

"I think it's hurting now, yeah?" I ask and Luke nodded. "This will help." I say holding up the syringe with the dose of medicine in it. Luke gave me this look; he knew I was right, but he wasn't happy about it. "Come on now. Open up." I say as the tip touches his bottom lip. Luke parts his lips enough for me to give him the medicine. He swallows it with this look of disgust.

"Ugh that's worse than the other bottle." Luke says and then coughs again. I hand him a bottle of water. "What is that even supposed to taste like?"

"It says tropical flavor." I say, reading the label on the bottle. That actually did sound really disgusting. I place the bottle on his dresser and then sit on the bed next to him. I pull Luke into my arms and start stroking his hair. I feel him relax a bit. "I will tell you, that isn't the worst medicine you could have to take."

"What could be worse than that?" Luke asks.

"Well I remember I got really sick once and had to spend a week in the hospital. They gave it to me through an IV. That wasn't fun." I say. I'd take the liquid stuff over the IV needles any day. Luckily Luke probably wouldn't have to worry about that since he wouldn't be going to any hospitals and after this, he'd probably never be sick again.

"Now, do you need anything?"

Luke shook his head. "No, just stay here with me."

"I'm not going anywhere." I tell him. "But you should try to rest, alright?" Luke nods at what I say and a place a kiss on his forehead once he lays his head against me and gets comfortable. I really hope this will all be over soon. As much as I liked Luke wanting me to stay with him and all that, I didn't like watching him feel so miserable; hopefully he will feel better soon.

* * *

 **I just had to include some Sarah Jane and Luke fluffiness. And I also decided to include Martha in this as well. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any SJA characters. They all belong to BBC.**

* * *

Sarah Jane's POV

I wake up again with a stiff neck. This time, it felt more unpleasant than the previous night. But Luke needed me and I didn't want to leave him. I carefully got up, trying not to wake Luke, and then went downstairs to make some tea.

I made some tea and then looked through the fridge again. I don't know why I keep doing that. It's not like it's going to change unless I go to the shops; but I'm not leaving Luke again. And it's not like there's much more I can get for him that doesn't require cooking.

There was a knock on the door. At least they knocked. The doorbell was definitely wake Luke up and I needed him to sleep as much as possible. I open the door and see Clyde.

"Just came by to see how Luke is doing." Clyde says.

"Well he's not any better." I tell Clyde. I hated seeing Luke like this. I hate only being able to sit there with him through all this, not being able to do anything; I hate having to just wait. "I had a doctor come round yesterday but there's nothing she can do."

"A doctor? Do they know…?" I nod before Clyde could finish his question as I knew where he was going with it.

"Yes, Clyde. She's a friend of mine. And The Doctor's."

"Okay well I better be off to school then." Clyde says and starts to leave, when I think of something. Oh, I hope he doesn't mind.

"Clyde!" I say and he stops. "Can you do me a quick favor?" It take a couple minutes but he made some scrambled eggs. "I can't thank you enough for this." I say as he turns the stove off.

"It's no problem. We don't want you burning the house down while Luke's out of commission." Clyde jokes and I laugh. "Alright, see you later then." Clyde says and goes on his way to school. I guess it was a good thing he came by or I might have to give Luke some leftovers; this is a better breakfast. I brought the food and tea upstairs to Luke's room and found he was awake.

"Did you sleep okay?" I ask as sit down next to him. Luke nods.

"I smelled something cooking." Luke says, softly as he tries to sit up. It looked like it was a bit painful for him so I helped him.

"Yeah I got some breakfast—"

"You cooked?" Luke asked and I could tell by how he was looking that he was wondering if there had been a fire.

"Don't worry, Clyde cooked this." I tell him and Luke lays back. "He came to see how you were doing and then I asked him to do me a favor so there were no fires." I tell him and put the tray on the bed, so he can have it. "But I did make the tea."

"I'm alright." Luke says.

"Luke, you need to eat something." I tell him and though he didn't seem happy about it, he started to eat. "Is your stomach bothering you again?" I ask him and Luke shakes his head.

"I just don't want it to." Luke says but continues to eat. I understood that, but Luke needed to eat and he also needed to stay hydrated because I didn't want to take him to a hospital; that would just complicate things more; they were already complicated enough.

"I'll be right back." I say then go upstairs to the attic.

* * *

Luke's POV

I finished the food after mum left to go do—whatever it is she needed to do. I didn't want to eat, not only because of my stomach but my throat was killing me. It hurt to swallow, but I didn't want to argue. And I knew she would eventually force me to.

I just laid there waiting for mum to come back, but she didn't. Then my stomach felt like it did the other night right before—I felt nauseous so I quickly got up and ran into the bathroom. I started vomiting by the time I reached the toilet.

I was only there for a minute before I felt mum rub my back. I continued to vomit until I was just hovering over the toilet, dry-heaving. At that point, I felt mum pull me into her arms. I laid there and cried. My stomach was aching and my throat burned. I curled into a ball and griped my stomach while I shivered. I was so cold and I hated feeling like this. It hurt—it hurts so badly and I just want it to stop.

"Shhh, it's okay." I hear mum whisper to me as she stroked my hair. I moved when I felt myself getting ready to throw up again. For the next several minutes I vomited. I flushed the toilet when I was back to dry heaving. "Alright, why don't we get you back to bed?" I nod quickly at what she says and she helps me to feet. "Let's go in my room, okay? There's more room and I can put on the telly." She says and I don't argue. She helps me into bed and wraps me in a blanket she got from the closet. I was still cold. I was still shivering, but there probably wasn't anything she could do about it. She put the thermometer under my tongue again and sat next to me until it beeped. I didn't get to ask what it was before my stomach started to gripe again.

"Do you need the trashcan?" Mum asks me and I shake my head. I didn't feel nauseous or how I always felt before I would start vomiting. I'm not even dry-heaving; it just hurts.

"No. It just h-hurts." I tell her. I wasn't going to tell her my throat hurts too or else she'd make me take that disgusting medicine again; it didn't even really help. Mum got up from the bed and came back with a bottle and that medicine syringe; not again. "No, I don't need that."

"Luke, you said your stomach's hurting. Martha said this will help." Mum says, but I shake my head. I was not taking any medicine. It tasted horrible and my throat hurt way too much. But she wasn't listening; she opened the bottle and the tube was filled with this pink liquid. "This one shouldn't taste as bad."

"No." I say, shaking my head. I was not going to take that, but then I cringed as my stomach ached. It burned and griped.

"Luke, you won't feel any better if you don't take this."

"It doesn't hurt that bad." I say. It was a lie. I am pretty sure that is obvious because I start to whine as I'm hit with a sharp wave of pain. I look up at mum and she's giving me a knowing look. It didn't look like she was giving up; why did I ever think she—Sarah Jane—would give up? "Fine." I say, defeated. I was giving up. She wasn't going to give up and I didn't want to argue anymore. I just want to lay down with mum next to me.

"Just open up and swallow it." Mum says and I do. I swallow the medicine, trying not to cringe as it went down my throat. Hmm, it didn't taste as awful as I thought it would. "See, not that bad." She says and I don't say anything. I just lay down. I move the blanket that's around me, trying to get warmer, but it didn't help. Mum gets in the bed on the left side of me and wraps her arms around me. She puts on the telly and she strokes my hair as we watch this movie that's on BBC One.

I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Sarah Jane's POV

Luke went to sleep and I stayed there with him. I stroked his hair and watched the rest of the movie that was on the telly. He felt really warm, but I knew he was cold because he had been shivering up to the point where he fell asleep. I knew I could try and bring his fever down more with cool cloths or ice chips but I guess there was no point in dwelling on that with him being asleep for the time being.

I hear the doorbell ring and pray that Luke doesn't wake up. He doesn't and I carefully get off the bed. He still doesn't wake up; this is good. I quickly go downstairs and answer the door; it was Rani and Haresh.

"Sorry, he insisted I bring over Luke's homework." Rani says and I laugh.

"Yeah that's quite alright." I say, looking over my shoulder. I don't know why I am doing that. It's not like I can see Luke from here. If he wakes up, he'll probably call for me. I take the papers from Rani and set them down in the living room. He could worry about those when he's well.

"Is Luke alright?" Haresh asks and I nod.

"He'll be alright. Just the flu I think." I say. I knew that's what a person typically has with at least most, if not all of Luke's symptoms.

"Dad's just missing him a bit." Rani says. "Is he awake? Can I see him?"

"He's asleep." I tell her.

"Mum?" I look over my shoulder as I hear Luke call for me.

"Well I guess he's not now." I say.

"Well, sorry to disturb you. But how much longer do you think Luke will be out of school?" He asks and I honestly had no idea. I didn't know when Luke would get better.

"I'm not sure…" I trail off and then hear Luke call for me again. "…let's say a week. I'm sorry but I really have to—"

"Yes, sorry for disturbing you." Rani says and I shut the door.

"Mum!" Luke yells for me and I quickly go up the stairs into my bedroom. I see Luke with his hands over his ears with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Luke? What's wrong?"

"My e-ears—h-hurt." He cried. I didn't know what to do. I didn't have anything for that. And Mr. Smith never said this could be a symptom. What do I do? I get my mobile out of my purse and call Martha.

"Martha, this is Sarah Jane. Yes, Luke says his ears are hurting and I don't have anything for that—okay, okay. See you soon." I hang up the phone and go over to Luke.

"Martha will be here soon. It'll be okay." I tell him as I rub his back.

"Mum, it h-hurts." Luke cried. There was nothing I can do. I just have to wait for Martha, but meanwhile I have to just sit her and watch Luke cry in pain. I pulled him into my arms and held him as he cried.

I looked up when I hear Martha's voice. "We're in my room!" I yell so she could hear me and she comes in. She puts her bag on the bed and sits in front of us.

"Alright, so I'll need to have a look at his ears." Martha says and I look at Luke whom was shaking his head.

"No, mum, it hurts." Luke whimpered.

"Shh, it's okay. She's not going to hurt you. She'll make it stop hurting. But you gotta let her help you." I tell Luke whom takes his hands off his ears. I keep my arms around him hoping it's comforting, as Martha comes over to him. She looks in the right ear first and then has Luke turn his head so she can look in the other one.

"Well it looks like he has an ear infection." Martha says. How could this have happened? I thought—well I guess we can't assume in this situation. This was an alien parasite and Luke was a special boy; we just can't assume anything at this point. I guess we have to treat it like anyone would treat an ear infection. "I'll call in some medication for him, but they won't be ready until later tonight." Martha says and I looked down at Luke whom was clinging onto me in my arms, whimpering.

"Is there anything you can do until the medicine is ready?" I ask. I couldn't bare seeing Luke like this. Especially for the next couple of hours.

"Well there might be something I can try." Martha says. "I'll be right back." She says and leaves for a couple minutes before coming back with something in a cup. "This is sesame oil heated with a clove of garlic. I've heard that putting a few drops of this in the ear canal can help with the pain." Martha says and I nod; Luke needed this. "Okay, Luke, I'm going to put a few drops in this ear first." Martha says and Luke doesn't protest. He just continues whimpering. I nodded at Martha telling her to do it; hopefully this works. Martha put a few drops in and then got Luke to turn his head so she could do the same with the other. "I'll drop off the medication when it's ready, alright?" Martha tells us before leaving.

After a little while Luke stops whimpering but he doesn't move away. He stays put in my arms and I continue to stroke his hair.

Martha dropped off the medicine along with some ear drops later that evening. I gave them to him and then I spent most of the night trying to get him to go to sleep as the pain didn't go away completely.

* * *

 **Please don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any SJA characters. They all belong to BBC.**

* * *

Sarah Jane's POV

I feel so helpless. All I can do is sit here and watch Luke suffer.

His earache, even with the medicine, didn't go away. I gave him the medication once Martha dropped it off and it helped some, but not as much as both Luke and I hoped it would. Luke would lie there in pain. And there is nothing I could do. All I can do is sit there with him, trying to comfort him. Though I know it may be helping, it's not as good as taking his pain away.

"Mum—it h-hurts." Luke cried as I glanced at the clock. It read 4:45 A.M. I had tried to coax Luke to sleep, but with his earache, it wasn't happening. He was lying in my arms, crying, as I stroked his hair.

"I know. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. I can't give you any more medicine until morning." I tell Luke sadly. It wasn't like the medicine was much help—well it did take some of the pain away, but not as much as I would like. I knew it was better than nothing, but I hate just having to sit here and watch as Luke cries in pain.

"Luke, I need you to close your eyes and try to get some sleep." I say. I was tired myself and wanted to sleep. But I wasn't going to leave Luke. I wasn't going anywhere; at least until he's asleep.

"But it hurts." Luke whimpers.

"I know it hurts, Luke. But I need you to try." I tell him. Luke was in pain. But I knew he was exhausted. It might be better for the both of us if I could just get him to sleep.

"I can't mum." Luke's eyes were red and puffy from the crying. They were barely keeping open. I knew Luke was tired, but he was in so much pain that sleep didn't seem possible.

I move Luke so he's laying down on his pillow and then move the sheets so he's wrapped up nice in them. I get under with him, so he doesn't think I'm leaving him; I know he won't want me to. And I don't want to either with him like this. I stroke Luke's hair as that was the thing that seemed to calm him the most.

I spend the next hour trying to get him to sleep. Once he does, I turn over and close my eyes. I just needed an hour or two.

I don't sleep. I feel exhausted but I can't go to sleep. I guess I'm too worried about Luke to sleep. I know I'm right here and I will wake up when he does, but I guess it's too much on my mind. I guess I should go get something to keep myself awake. I carefully get out of bed, not wanting to wake him, and I go downstairs to make some tea. Not too long after the tea's ready I see Rani crossing the road, approaching the house. I quietly open the door and close it. I don't want Luke waking up.

"Hey Sarah Jane!" Rani calls. "How's Luke?" She asks, but frowns when I turn around to face her. Do I look bad? I guess I look tired. And I am, but there's nothing really I can do. I can't tell Luke to stop being sick because I'm tired.

"He was up most of the night with an earache." I tell Rani. "I finally got him to sleep."

"Oh. Poor thing." Rani says. "Anything I can do to help?"

"I don't think so, Rani. It doesn't seem like _anyone_ can do anything for him." I say, sadly. All I could do is watch Luke suffer and it was killing me. And on top of that, I'm getting little to no sleep. I just don't want to accidently snap at Luke, when I know it's not his fault. He's just in pain.

"Well there is this one thing you can try." I stare at Rani. She had an idea? I was open to anything at this point. Anything that could make Luke feel better.

"Well after you give the ear drops, try putting a warm compress on his ears." Rani suggests. "It worked on me when I was little."

"Thanks Rani. I'll definitely try that." I say and then yawn.

"You look exhausted." Rani comments. "Have you slept?"

I shake my head.

"I don't know how you're still going Sarah Jane." Rani replies.

I grin, I was still trying to figure it out myself. But I knew it probably had to do with all the caffeine I've consumed. I can't leave Luke, so I needed to stay awake somehow. "You said Luke's sleeping, yeah?" I nod at Rani's question. "Maybe you should get some sleep yourself." I grin, but I don't know how well I'll be able to sleep, especially after my recent caffeine intake. And I'll be too worried about Luke to sleep.

"I'll see you later, Rani." I say before going back inside. I finish my tea and then set the cup on the coffee table in the living room. I slowly sit down on the sofa and lay my head on the armrest.

I'll just close my eyes for a couple minutes.

* * *

 _"Mum! Mum! MUM!"_

I shot up awake and look around me. I must have fallen asleep. Well I really was exhausted, but that caffeine should have kept me awake. Did I accidently make decaf? Must have. How long was I out? I looked at the clock on the wall by the front door. 8:02. Not that long. Though I honestly wouldn't have minded staying asleep. I was—I _am_ tired.

"Mum!" I turn my head at hearing the sound of Luke calling for me.

"I'm coming Luke!" I call as I get up and quickly go up the stairs. I headed for his bedroom first, but then remembered that I had him in mine. I open the door and go inside, seeing Luke, sat up, clutching the sheets in his hands.

"Where were you?" Luke asks.

"Sorry, I was talking to Rani earlier—she came by before school—and I fell asleep on the couch." I tell him as I stroke his hair back. "How are your ears?"

"They hurt." Luke say as he puts his head back on the pillow.

"Well, Rani gave me an idea, so I'll be right back." I tell Luke before I go get a compress from downstairs. Luckily I had one. "Which one hurts more?" I ask and Luke turns onto his side, so he was looking at me. I place the compress on his right ear before sitting down next to him. "Is that any better?" I ask and Luke nods.

I just lay there next to Luke for a while. He holds the compress there as I stroke his hair. At least he wasn't crying anymore. I didn't like it when he cried.

After a while I place my hand on his forehead. He felt really warm again.

"Oh Luke, you're burning up again." I say and reach over to grab the thermometer. I put it in his mouth and Luke starts to cough. It sounded pretty bad. I take the thermometer out and see that his temperature has gone up a little bit.

"Okay." I say as I grab the medicine bottle that was next to my lamp.

"No, Mum." I look over at Luke, whom he knew what I'm getting.

"Luke, it'll make you feel better." I state.

"No."

"You have to take it."

"No."

"Luke, please." I beg and Luke shakes his head. He continue to argue about it until I snapped.

"NO!" Luke shouted and slammed the bottle down on my dresser.

"Fine! You don't want to get any better! Fine then! See if I care!" I shout, but I immediately regretted it. My eyes went wide and I put my hand over my mouth. Luke stared at me with tears in his eyes before he got out of bed and ran out of the room.

I just did exactly what I was afraid of doing.

* * *

Luke's POV

I go into my room and let the tears fall.

I am stupid. I keep making mistakes.

I shouldn't be sick, but I am. I should take the medicine, but I don't. I don't want to. It tastes disgusting and it didn't even help that much. My throat does really hurt, but I know the medicine can't do much of anything for it. I've taken it and it doesn't help. The only medicine that seems to be working are the ear drops and I don't mind taking those.

I wish mum cared. Apparently she _doesn't_.

I can't help it. I know I should just do whatever she wants. Whatever I'm supposed to do, but I can't. I know it's stupid to not take the medicine mostly because I don't like the taste, but—I can't help it.

All I really want is mum. She's what really makes me feel better during all of this.

 _But she doesn't care._

She will probably leave me again. She will leave just like she did last time I was ill.

 _I'll be all alone._

I know it was because she had to find the Blathereen, but still. She left me. And she will probably leave me again. Maybe she just tell me she is going to go look for a way to get rid of this alien parasite. That way I won't be sick anymore and she won't have to be with me as much.

 _She doesn't want me when I'm useless._

I hear my door open and I stay still. The tears continue to roll down my cheeks, but I'm not sobbing. I don't want her to think she has to care.

"Luke. I'm sorry." I hear her say as she sits down on my bed. She attempts to rub my back, but I move away. I don't want it. She doesn't care about me. "I didn't mean it."

I'm sure she did.

"I'm just tired and I hate seeing you like this." She says and I nod. Well that was true.

"I'm sure." I mumble.

"Luke—"

"It's fine. You don't have to stay. Why don't you go leave me alone like you did last time I was ill?" I say. I mean she was fine with it then, why not now? "I know I'm sick and I can't do anything useful. You don't have to stay. It's not like you _care_."

I start to sob. I couldn't stop myself. I wanted her to stay with me, but I wasn't going to make her when she obviously didn't care to.

"Oh Luke, I care about you. I care about you more than anything." I hear mum say as she wraps her arms around me. I don't move away; it was too comforting. I didn't want to move. It felt so good. "I was just so frustrated and—I'm really tired. I just want you to get better, but you won't take any medicine that will help. I just snapped, I'm sorry." Mum apologizes and hugs me close.

I turn over so I could look at her. She wipes the tears as they escape my eyes. This was making my sore throat worse.

"Don't leave me, mum." I whimper.

"I won't leave you, if you don't want me to." Mum tells me.

"You left me last time." I say. Oh why did I say that? _Stupid!_

"Last time? You mean—oh Luke! I had to go. If I didn't go, you and millions of people would have died. I couldn't just sit here and watch you die. _I couldn't lose you_." Mum says.

"I-I know—just don't leave me again." I told her—well more like begged, as it seems. I just didn't want her to leave again. I didn't like being by myself with only Mr. Smith to tell me how much the Rackweed was draining me.

"I don't want to be alone, mum."

I feel mum put her hands on both sides of my head and then she kissed my forehead. "I'm not going _anywhere_." I smile. She then wraps me into a hug. It felt warm. I felt warm. This was so nice. But then she let me go.

"How about we go back to my room. I'll put on the telly and we can cuddle up and watch whatever movie is playing on BBC ONE." Mum suggests. It made me smile; it sounded really nice. That's all I really wanted—besides to get better; I don't like being sick.

"I don't have to take any medicine?" I ask. I didn't want to, but what if that was the catch? But at this point, I'd do it because that just sounded _so nice_.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Mum says. Was she completely giving up on giving me medicine if it wasn't life threatening? I won't complain. "Now come on." She says as she pulls the covers away.

I follow mum back into the bed room and get into hers after she did. Mum turned on the telly and then opened her arms, inviting me to lay down. I happily get comfortable next to her and she wraps an arm around me as I lay my head against her shoulder. We just sit there quietly for a while until I start to feel really cold, which makes me shiver.

"Luke are you cold?" Mum asks and I nodded, quickly. I was freezing. I felt mum get up, so I sat up in the bed shivering. She then returned moments later. She wrapped me up in this maroon red blanket before embracing me in her arms again. She kept one arm around me while she used the other to stroke my hair. I was still cold, but I felt better.

"I love you mum." I say shutting my eyes. They felt heavy. I felt both exhausted, but relaxed at having mum with me.

"I love you too, Luke." I hear mum say. I then faintly felt her kiss my forehead again before I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up and saw that something else was playing on the telly. I look up and see mum fell asleep too. I guess we both were pretty tired especially after being up all night.

I slowly get out of bed. I'm careful so I don't wake mum up; she needed to sleep. I didn't want to get up because I was so tired, but I'm really thirsty. I just need some water. I walk towards the stairs I suddenly felt tired and weak. I also felt dizzy, so I stopped walking for a second, holding onto the wall next to me. Then after a minute I start walking down the steps, grabbing onto the railing until I get down to the last couple, feeling better. _I'll be fine_. I let go and quickly the dizziness came back to me. I then missed the next step and fell down.

I didn't end up on unconscious, but I still felt dizzy. And now my head hurts as I hit the railing when fell. I try to get up, but I was too dizzy. I might fall again.

 _I just wanted a drink._

Now my head really hurts. I touch my forehead and I see there's blood on my hand.

"MUM!" I yell. I couldn't think of anything else I could do. I continue to yell for mum as she didn't come the first time. I do it two more times until I see her looking at me from the top of the stairs.

"Luke!" She exclaims as she runs down them and crouches down next to me. "What happened?" She asks, putting her hand on my head.

"I j-just wanted a drink. I felt d-dizzy and I fell." I tell mum. "Mum, my head hurts."

"Luke, you're bleeding." She states. "Come on, let's get you back to bed. I'll need to look at the cut. Come on and put your arm around my neck." She says and I do what she tells me. She helps me to my feet and then leads me up the stairs, slowly. She brings me back to bed, but doesn't let me lay down.

"I'll be right back." Mum tells me and then comes back with a bandage, a cotton ball, and a bottle of something. She then sits down next to me and holds my head so she can look at the cut. "It doesn't look deep, but I'll have Martha look at it when she gets here. For now, I'll just clean it."

"You're going to call Martha?" I ask. Why did she need to do that? If it's not too deep I'll be fine.

"Because for one, you hit your head and I have to make sure you don't have a concussion." Mum tells me. I guess that was true. "And two, because I want to know why you're suddenly getting dizzy. I just have to be sure."

I nodded.

"Okay, I need you to hold still." Mum says as she gets some the liquid from that brown bottle onto a cotton ball. She then holds my head with one hand and starts rubbing the cotton ball over the cut. I hiss as it starts to sting.

"Mum that hurts."

"I know. Sorry, I should have warned you." Mum says and continues to do what she was doing. It stung, but it wasn't very painful. But I didn't like it. My head already ached enough from the fall. Then eventually she finished and then put a bandage over it.

"Can I have a drink now?" I ask. I was so thirsty and I never got that glass of water.

"Yes, I'll go get it." Mum says and returns moments later with a tall glass filled about three fourths with water. She puts it to my lips so I can drink. I start to drink slowly, but then take the glass in my hands and drink it quickly; I was really thirsty. I hand it back to her and she puts it down on the table to the left of me.

"I'm really thirsty." I say.

"I can see that." She replies and then takes out her mobile. She stands up and starts to call someone, whom I assumed was Martha. She hung up a few moments later. "She'll be here soon."

* * *

Sarah Jane's POV

I stay next to Luke, holding him in my arms and stroking his hair until I hear the doorbell. "I'll let her in. Don't worry, I'll be back. I promise." I tell Luke, not wanting him to think I would leave him alone. I knew that scared him. I get out of the bed and let Martha inside.

"Is he upstairs?" Martha asks and I nod. "So what happened exactly?"

"He was thirsty so he got up to get a drink, but he felt really tired and dizzy. He ended up falling down the stairs and hitting his head. He had a cut on his head, but it didn't look very deep." I tell Martha, whom nods.

I lead up to the bedroom and sit back down next to Luke. Martha sits down in front of him. "I hear you had a nasty fall." Martha says to Luke.

"My head hurts." Luke replies.

"I'm sure." Martha says. "Let me have a look at you." She takes out her pen lights and has Luke follow the light with his eyes. He did it without a problem. I think that's a good sign; I really hope it's a good sign. She then checks his ears and his reflexes. "Okay, looks like he doesn't have a concussion. Now, can I look at that cut?"

Luke nods and Martha slowly removes the bandage. She holds his head and looks at the wound. "Yeah, it's not very deep. No stitches required." She says and puts a fresh bandage on it. I'm relieved; he doesn't have a concussion or need stitches. I knew Luke wouldn't like to go to a hospital to be monitored or have a needle put in his head. That would not be fun.

"Okay, but a few questions. So, your mum said you went to get a drink. Are you really thirsty?" Martha asks. That was an interesting question, but Luke nods.

"Yeah. I still am." Luke replies.

"She said you felt tired and dizzy?" Martha asks and Luke nods. "Does your mouth feel dry?" She asks and Luke nods. But I knew his throat has been bothering him, especially with that cough he's had.

"Okay, I need to check a few things." Martha says and gets out the thermometer. "Temperature first." She says and puts it in Luke's mouth. While that was being taken, she took his pulse. Then when the thermometer beeped, she took it out and looked at it. She then got out the blood pressure cuff. "It'll feel a bit tight but it won't hurt." She adds as she puts it on his arm and then starts to squeeze the cuff. After taking it off, she felts parts of his body—or skin. I didn't really know what she was looking for. She then gets a tongue depressor out, while grabbing her pen light. "Say 'ahhh' for me."

Luke does what he is asked.

"What's going on?" I ask. It seemed I wasn't the only one not sure of what she was doing and why.

"Luke's dehydrated." Martha tells me. "So I'm going to give him fluids. Don't worry, I don't have to take him to a hospital or anywhere. He can stay here. I have supplies in my car. I brought them just in case because of the symptoms you described to me over the phone.

Martha left to go get things out of her car. I wrapped my arm around Luke. I had a feeling he wouldn't like this. I knew when Martha said she had to get supplies that she had to give him an IV.

She came back up and I moved Luke over so Martha was next to him. I sort of wished Luke wasn't watching because I just knew he wouldn't like this. But then again, it might be worse not to tell him.

"Mum, what is she doing?" Luke asks, glancing at me and then back to Martha. He sounded scared. I could tell he's scared by looking at him.

"Luke, I have to get fluids into you. So I'll have to give you an IV." Martha says and I felt Luke tense up after she says that. I knew Luke knew what an IV was. He knew this was going to hurt. Especially after I told him this story of me getting one.

"Can't I just drink a lot of water?" Luke asks, but Martha shook her head. I knew that wasn't an option, but I knew Luke was scared and nobody thought logically when they are scared.

"Sorry Luke. This is the only way." Martha says. "I know this won't be fun but it won't hurt that much." She says reaching out to take Luke's arm, but he pulls away.

"No!" Luke cries.

"I wish there was another way, I'm sorry, but you have to get this medicine." Martha says. I could hear the empathy in her voice. She felt bad.

"MUMMY!" Luke cried out and I embraced him into a tight hug, feeling my heart break at his frightened cries for me. He had never called me 'mummy' before. I knew he was really scared. I held him in my arms and stroked his hair.

"I'm here, baby. I'm here." I say, trying to calm him down.

"It's going to hurt." Luke whispers.

"I know, I'm sorry. But it'll only hurt for a few seconds and then it'll be all over." I say, hoping it calmed him down, but I knew that wasn't very comforting. But I couldn't tell him it wouldn't hurt. I knew it would. "It's going to be alright Luke, I'm here. I won't leave you. I'll be here the entire time."

I could hear Luke whimpering. He was so scared. "No!" Luke whimpered. "Please—I'll even take the liquid medicine without complaining. Please don't make me do this."

"Shhh Luke, I promise, it'll be alright." I sooth while stroking his hair. "You can hold onto me while she gives it to you, but you have to let her give it to you." I wish I could tell him he didn't have to. It broke my heart to see him so upset and scared. But I had no choice. Luke needed this.

Luke didn't say anything. He moved his position and then extended his arm out to Martha. He shut his eyes and kept his head against my chest. I continued to stroke his hair and I kept my other arm wrapped around him. I hope this was comforting. It seemed to make him better before there were any needles involved.

"Okay. Luke, I'm going to do it now." Martha says after she had found the vein and cleaned a spot with the alcohol wipe. She puts the needle in and I hear Luke cry out. I kiss his forehead and then after a few seconds, felt him relax. I guess that meant it stopped hurting.

Martha hooked the IV up to a bag of fluids after she taped it to Luke's skin.

"There all done." Martha says, but Luke didn't move away. He moved his arm, so he was more comfortable. "I'll be back tomorrow to check how he's doing, alright?" I nod at what she says and she let herself out, knowing I wasn't going to leave Luke right now.

"Shhh, it's all over now. I got you" I sooth, keeping Luke in my arms, holding him close to me. Luke didn't say a word, but he didn't move either. He just stayed there.

At least there was something I could do that made him feel better.

* * *

 **Please don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any SJA characters. They all belong to BBC.**

* * *

Sarah Jane's POV

It's been over a week and Luke hasn't gotten any better. His fever is still high and he's still on all the medications, which included the IV meds. It kept him in bed. But even if it wasn't for being hooked up to the fluids, Luke wouldn't move. He was weak and it seemed like he's getting weaker. He's always tired and it's hard enough for him to sit up in bed to eat or drink. I felt useless. I want to do something, but I don't know what. But that didn't really matter because Luke didn't want me to leave his side.

Martha comes by every once in a while to bring more medication and change his IV. Though it doesn't seem to be working, I guess I should be relieved Luke is still alive.

This is scaring me.

Mr. Smith said this should only have lasted a week, at most. Maybe a few days longer, but it's almost been two whole weeks and Luke isn't showing any signs of getting better. If anything, he is getting worse. At this point, Luke staying the same is a relief. _I can't believe him not improving or getting any worse is a relief._

All I want is for Luke to get better.

I'd give anything for Luke to better.

"Just try and rest okay." I tell Luke as I stroke his hair. There was nothing else I could but just stay next to him and try to comfort him. I don't know if that's doing any good any more.

"I c-can't." Luke breaths.

"You might feel better if you sleep." I say. Though I don't even believe what I say. But if I could get Luke to sleep that means maybe I could go talk to Mr. Smith. Then maybe try and figure this out. I couldn't leave him while he's awake.

"You've been saying that since last week." Luke points out and I sigh.

"Luke—"

"Nothing's working mum." Luke says and turns away from me. I watch as his hand moves towards his IV and I grab it.

"What are you doing?" I ask. I was worried. Something about Luke's tone worried me. I wasn't sure, but I was worried he was thinking about taking the IV out. But I could just be overrating. _I hope I'm only overrating._

"Taking it out."

"Luke, you can't. You need to keep it in."

"Why? What's the point? I'm not getting any better." Luke says and goes for it again, but I grab his hand. "What's the bloody point anymore? I'm not getting better. I feel like shit. You should just let me die. At least then it'd be over."

I felt my heart break into pieces. No, Luke couldn't possibly mean that could he? There's no way.

"Luke you don't mean that." I say.

"Yes I do! It would surely beat feeling like this!" Luke exclaimed.

I wanted to cry. I can't—I just can't even think about that. I don't want to Luke to think like that. I couldn't bare it if he died. Luke is the most important thing in my life and without him, I don't know what I would do. I don't think—I wouldn't be able to cope. Just look what happened when I thought Luke had parents and I had to send him away. I turned my back on Maria and Clyde. Then I almost turned my back completely on protecting earth. Because of Luke. I wouldn't be able to cope if I lost him.

I feel tears in my eyes and get up.

"Mum." I look at him and I feel the tears stream down my face. "I'm sorry—please don't go." Luke says and I wipe the tears. I could hear the panic in his voice. He thought I was leaving him. I knew he was sick. He was sick, scared, and he just felt awful. He just wanted it to go away and so did I. We both wanted nothing more than for him to get better.

"Come on." I say as I carefully remove his IV. I saw Martha do it so I knew what I could do. I could give him more once medicine when we get upstairs, but I don't think being off it for a couple minutes would hurt.

"What? Where are we going?" Luke asks me.

"The attic." I tell him. "I'm getting you better. _My way_." I have him wrap an arm around my neck and support him as we go up the stairs and into the attic. "Mr. Smith, I need you!" I yell as we get up the stairs and he's ready for us by the time we get through the door.

"Yes, Sarah Jane?"

"Scan Luke." I say

"Sarah Jane—"

"I said scan him." I say.

"But Sarah Jane—"

"I told you to scan him! So scan him! Mr. Smith you said he'd be better in a week, maybe a few days more. It's been almost two weeks and he's not getting any better. He's getting worse. My son just told me he'd rather die than live like this anymore. So obey me when I TELL YOU TO SCAN HIM!" I scream. Luke was going to get better. I don't care what I have to do and I don't care what anyone thinks.

Luke was going to get better. I was going to make him better.

"Stand back." Mr. Smith says.

"Do you need a chair?" I ask Luke, unsure if he can stand up on his own.

"I'll be fine." Luke says and I move away a few feet so Mr. Smith can scan him. By the time Mr. Smith finishes the scan, Luke loses his balance, but I was able to go and catch him before he does. I then lead him over to the couch. I wrap him up in a blanket before going back over to Mr. Smith.

"Well?"

"I will need a couple minutes to gather my results." Mr. Smith says and I groan. But I go back over to Luke and stroke his hair.

"He said before there's nothing you can do." Luke states.

"Oh well, I don't care. I'm going to do something. I don't care what. You're going to get better." I say. I was going to get Luke well again. He will get better, even if it kills me.

"Mum." Luke breaths as he shuts his eyes.

"I love you." I say and then I kiss his forehead.

"Sarah Jane." I look over and then go to Mr. Smith. His scan must be done. "I regret inform you that my previous results about the alien parasite in Luke seem to be incorrect." He says and I feel like my stomach hurt. That sounded bad.

"Mr. Smith, what is it?" I ask. What was in my baby?

"It is a parasite but a deadly one. In the early stages of it infecting the host, it can appear to be harmless." Mr. Smith says.

"What's it doing to Luke?"

"Killing him." Mr. Smith says bluntly and I feel my heart break into a million pieces. I glance back at Luke. All this time, I was thought it was fine, but I knew in my gut something was wrong. Something didn't make sense but I just ignored it because Mr. Smith said it will be fine.

All this time I've done nothing and it's been killing my baby.

"MUM!" I hear Luke scream.

"Luke!? What's wrong?!" I say going over to him.

"It—hurts!" I exclaimed as tears roll down his face. But then Luke started to have trouble breathing.

"Mr. Smith! What do I do?" I say with tears rolling down my face.

"The medication Martha has been giving Luke. It being in Luke's bloodstream have weakened the parasite and have delayed it from killing Luke." Mr. Smith says. That's why he hasn't gotten any better. Though I thought this is what was making Luke worse but it seemed the medicine was what was keeping alive. "When you took Luke off the medication, the creature's heath is no longer failing. It is killing him. Luke will be dead in two minutes."

I hold Luke in my arms and just cry. No I couldn't lose him. But just hooking up the medicine to Luke would delay the results. What happens if he runs out again?

"Mr. Smith please—I can't lose him—what do I do?" I cried.

"I have a theory. Perhaps if you inject Luke with the medication in the right spot, injecting it into the creature, it will be fatal to it." Mr. Smith says. "I regret, I don't know if it will work or what will happen to Luke if it is done properly."

"Where is the parasite located?" I ask as Mr. Smith brings up a scan of Luke's body as I go into Martha's bag she had left for me. I get a giant syringe and fill it up with the medication Martha left for us. This needs to work. I can't lose Luke. I can't lose my baby.

"It is right next to his heart, Sarah Jane." I look up at the screen as Luke starts to gasp for breath. I bring him onto the floor and glance at the screen again before removing his shirt. If I did this wrong, I could puncture his heart and he could die. If I don't do this, Luke will die. If I do this right, there is a chance, it will work and Luke will be better. There is a chance this won't help and Luke will die anyways.

But I have to try. If I don't, I will lose him for certain.

This is the chance to save him.

I have to save Luke.

"You must be careful not to puncture the heart, Sarah Jane." Mr. Smith says and I tell him to shut up. "You have thirty seconds."

"Mum—I—can't—breathe" Luke gasps for breath.

"I love you Luke." I say before jamming the needle into his chest. I inject the medicine and look up to see Luke's eyes closed. No—please, he can't. I can't lose him. "Oh Luke. I'm sorry." I say, putting my head onto Luke and being to cry. But then I hear him gasp for a breath. He looks at me and we both blink. "Oh Luke."

"M-Mum?" Luke says and I hold him tightly in my arms. "W-What happened?"

"Mr. Smith?" I turn to the supercomputer, hoping I'll get the results I want to hear. But it seemed Luke was okay. He was breathing and he didn't feel as hot anymore.

"Luke's vitals are returning to normal." Mr. Smith says and I sigh relief before giving Luke a hug. I feel his forehead. He felt normal.

"How do you feel, Luke?" I ask and he smiles at me.

"Better. I feel better, mum." Luke says and he gives me a hug. I shut my eyes and just hold him tightly to my chest. Oh, I was so scared. I almost lost him.

"I told you. I was going to get you better. I was not going to lose you." I tell him as I run my fingers through his hair. "Oh I love you Luke."

"I love you too." Luke says. "I guess you won't have to take care of me anymore."

"I'm always going to take care of you." I tell him. It doesn't just come when he's ill, but when he's not. That's the job of a mother and I was never going to stop. I never want to. "You better get used to that." I say and hug him again.

I'm so happy that he's not sick anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it. That's the end of the story. I had to come up with something to complete the story and I did. Luke got better. Sarah Jane saved him. Now, this may be the end of this story, but if you guys want it, I could start a sequel/spin off story which is basically a collection of One-Shots like what happened in the story with Luke getting sick, or hurt, ect. and in which of course, it can include Sarah Jane, and or any of his friends taking care of him. If you want that let me know in the reviews. But anyways, thank you guys so much for enjoying this story. Also, thanks to Mystic Lover of a fairytale, Guest A, Robin0203, & The Golden Emrys for reviewing. Thank you.**


End file.
